100 Prompts - PiShi (Cao Pi x Sima Shi)
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Koleksi 100 fanfict singkat yang ditulis mengikuti plot dari prompt-prompt yang tersedia. Most prompts dari otpprompts.. Pairing: PiShi (Cao Pi x Sima Shi). Rate T - M. 11/100 done.
1. Prompt 1

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP spending Christmas at Person A's parents' house. Person B decided to mischievously give A an embarrassing or sexual gift, which A only finds out after opening the gift in front of their parents. (otpprompts' tumblr)**

**Pairing: PiShi (Cao Pi x Sima Shi)**

**Warnings: Modern AU; OC inserted (Cao Yin), Cao Pi being an asshole he is.**

* * *

><p>Dua Cao bersaudara memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarga Sima di rumahnya. Masing-masing membawa sebuah kado; Cao Yin membawa kue coklat berdiameter 10 senti sementara Cao Pi sebuah kotak kecil. Entah apa isi dari kotak kecil yang terlihat biasa di luar itu, tetapi Sima Shi menduga bahwa isinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat, sangat… di luar biasa.<p>

Setelah makan malam, ketujuh orang yang tengah menghuni rumah Sima duduk di sekeliling meja tamu, dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok (karena ada tiga set sofa yang mengelilinginya); Sima Yi bersama sang Istri yaitu Zhang Chunhua, Cao bersaudara bersama Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao bersama dengan Wang Yuanji.

Cao Yin membuka kotak kue, membaginya menjadi 20 potong dan membagikannya kepada penghuni rumah Sima.

Cao Pi memberikan hadiah kecilnya pada Sima Shi di saat pemuda itu hendak menyantap kue. Cao Yin, bersama dengan Sima Zhao, memaksa anak sulung Sima itu untuk membukanya.

Sima Shi tidak yakin. Ia melirik Cao Pi dari sudut matanya, menemukan pria itu menyeringai penuh makna.

Sima Shi menolak, tentu saja. Tetapi, kotak itu (terpaksa) dibuka olehnya semenjak Ibunya sendiri juga terjun untuk mendukung sorak-sorai dari Sima Zhao dan Cao Yin.

Menyerah, ia pun membuka kado tersebut. Menarik pitanya, merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak kado, membuka tutup kotak dan…

Melihat sebuah benda yang tidak boleh dideskripsikan secara mendetil karena akan menaikkan _rating_ dari cerita ini. Atau mungkin saudara _readers_ mau saya naikkan _rating_-nya sekarang, di _chapter_ pertama _fanfict_ ini?!

Seisi rumah menghening, sampai Sima Shi meletakkan kado itu di meja, beralih mengambil kue milik Cao Pi dan menimbukkan kue ke wajah Cao Pi penuh rasa dendam. Sayangnya, refleks pria itu lebih cepat dibanding gerakan tangannya, alhasil, kue terlempar, mendarat di atas karpet lantai.

Cao Pi terbahak-bahak, sementara Sima Shi hanya membuang muka, menyesal bercampur malu telah membuka hadiah tersebut… di hadapan banyak orang.

Ia bersumpah pada Langit bahwa ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih hina kepada pria brengsek itu di Natal selanjutnya... kalau perlu Natal seterusnya...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi, readers! Kali ini, saya, Kaien-Aerknard, membawakan fanfict untuk pairing Cao Pi x Sima Shi. TBH, saya suka sama pair ini karena mereka… 11-12 gitu (Sima Shi kalah 1 angka karena tampang uke-nya). Crack atau ga, TBH, saya sendiri bingung. Tapi ya sudahlah, intinya dua cowo ganteng itu jadinya yaoi. Ya udaaaahhh~<strong>

**Nah, sesuai judul, ff ini cuma bisa update kalau saya dapat prompt yang bagus, entah dari siapapun dan situs apapun. Mungkin, Anda memiliki sebuah prompt yang ingin saya aplikasikan ke pairing ini? Silahkan saja~**

**P.S.: Tapi, saya tetap milah-milah promptnya.**

**Nah, di summary, saya tulis bahwa range rating-nya mulai dari T sampai M. Kalau di warning ga ada tulisan 'R18', itu berarti T. Resikotanggungsendiriya xixixi #plak**

**Oke, sekian dan terima kasih~ **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**P.S.: Saya sendiri juga lagi nyari para penumpang 'kapal' ini~ X3**

**Ah yes, artnya saya upload telat. art by Orangemikan**


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt: Imagine if your OTP was eating burgers at a fast food restaurant. Person A suddenly decided to get kinky and whispered to Person B "I want to spread your toasted buns and lick your mayonnaise before I suck at your beef patty." Person B looked at Person A in shock and what happens next is up to you.**

**Warnings: Fem!SimaShi, Modern AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sima Shi menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mulut pria itu serta masuk ke dalam alat pendengarannya barusan. Sementara Cao Pi hanya menyunggingkan seulas seringai jahil padanya, sesuatu yang Shi tidak sukai.<p>

Sima Shi meletakkan burger yang baru dimakan setengah di atas piring. "Maaf, Cao _laoye_," tangannya masih memegang burger itu, "bisa tolong Anda ulangi sekali lagi."

"Aku ingin menyentuh kedua roti panggangmu dan menjilat mayonnaise-mu sebelum menghisap-"

**"BUAKH!"**

Sima Ziyuan, dengan wajah yang merah bagai lampu merah lalu lintas buru-buru angkat kaki dari restoran cepat saji itu, meninggalkan Cao Pi seorang diri di dalam sana... bersama sisa burger yang sudah hancur oleh hantaman tinju Sima Shi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well... ini sih drabble... wokeh! Prompt 3 sekaligus biar ga nyesel updatenya! <strong>

**Dan Fem!Sima Shi ternyata menarik juga... nfufufu...**


	3. Prompt 3

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP temporally swapping bodies. They decide to experiment with *** this way. How does it go? Is it awesome? Awkward?**

**MY LOVE FOR PISHI IS JUST GETTING MORE INTENSE THAN EVER LOLOLOLOL**

* * *

><p>Cao Pi terlihat duduk di seberang Sima Shi yang sedang membaca buku novel. Ia menatap kesal pria yang tengah dengan sangat kalem menikmati isi novel, seakan tidak mengindahkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. '<em>Mai tou yue du<em>' adalah frasa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Sima Shi saay ini.

"Zihuan," Sima Shi, yang ternyata jiwanya terperangkap dalam tubuh Cao Pi, memanggil. "Bisakah Anda memberikan 'sedikit' saja perhatian terhadap situasi yang sedang menimpa kita?" nada kesal terdengar jelas.

Cao Pi, yang sebaliknya berada di dalam tubuh Sima Shi, hanya diam saja. Sima Shi mengepal erat sepasang tangannya, geram. Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk menghadap buku, Cao Pi mengangkat bola matanya, menatap Sima Shi. Ia menghela napas. "Dinginkan kepalamu, Ziyuan," Cao Pi menutup buku kala melanjutkan, "Frustrasi tidak akan membawa kita kemanapun."

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus diam duduk saja tanpa mencari jalan keluar!"

"Ini hanya sementara; kujamin."

Sima Shi menyisir rambut ke belakang dengan tangannya, frustrasi. Ia merasakan betapa halusnya rambut remaja yang tubuhnya sedang 'dipakai'-nya ini. Mendadak, ingatan bagaimana ia menyisirkan tangan pada helaian rambut halus itu, dan ketika ia menjambaknya ketika mendekati klimaks…

Sima Shi menggeleng, berusaha membersihkan benaknya dari ingatan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Cao Pi menyadarinya, seulas seringai mekar di wajahnya. "Hendak bersenang-senang dengan tubuhku, hmm? Ziyuan?"

Kalimat itu menyambarnya bagai petir di siang bolong, seketika itu juga Sima Shi mendidih. Cao Pi mengamati sepasang pipi yang sebenarnya adalah miliknya merona merah. Ia merasa sangat _OOC_ dengan keberadaan Sima Shi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah…" Cao Pi bangkit, mendekati Sima Shi. Ia berdiri di sebelahnya, tangan kanan mengangkat wajah Sima Shi. Sebenarnya, ia tidak terhibur melihat ekspresi yang sangat _OOC_ itu terpasang di wajahnya. Namun, bisa apa? Sima Shi sekarang menguasai jasmaninya; apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya, _OOC_ atau tidak, semua bergantung Sima Shi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba dengan tubuh baru kita ini sementara menunggu _miracle_ terjadi dan kita kembali ke dalam tubuh masing-masing, hmm?" godanya. Ia mengelus pipi, merasakan bagaimana halus permukaan kulit pipinya sendiri dengan tangan Sima Shi.

Sima Shi membelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Cao Pi.

"Ya… hitung-hitung kau bisa menjadi yang 'di atas'… atau 'di bawah'… dimana jika kau yang 'di atas', aku akan disetubuhi oleh tubuhku sendiri, dan_ vice versa_ tentu berlaku. Lumayan jika sesekali merasakan tubuh sendiri, bukan?"

Belum sampai di situ saja, Cao Pi kembali menambahkan, "Tetapi, dalam kondisi seperti inipun… aku tetap memilih dominasi, Ziyuan."

Sima Shi menelan ludah. Pria itu memang mengutamakan dominasi di atas semuanya; bahkan di atas ranjang sekalipun dengan kondisi jiwanya yang berada dalam sebuah tubuh yang lebih... _uke_ dibanding tubuh yang sedang dipakai oleh Sima Shi saat ini.

"Bagaimana dalam bayanganmu, Ziyuan?" Cao Pi mengecup batang leher, membuat Sima Shi merinding pelan.

Sima Shi sendiri tidak ingin membayangkannya, tetapi benaknya tidak bisa untuk tidak membayangkannya. '_Curiosity kills the cat_', biarlah. Ia menyambut sepasang bibirnya sendiri yang mendekat, menenggelamkan diri dalam hasrat dan keingin tahuan. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak akan menyesal di kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Ada yang mau memberikan prompt untuk OTP ini? X3 Any rate, any genre, any condition! Asal bisa saya tulis tentunya ^^"...<strong>


	4. Prompt 4

**Prompt: Person A is sitting at a table when Person B sits near to them, asking if they love them. A says no, so B takes out $20 from their pocket, slides it across to them asking, "Now, do you love me".**

**My version: $20 diganti jadi keping emas karena pakai canon universe dimana mata uangnya itu tembaga, silver dan gold.**

**Pairing: PiShi**

**Warnings: Canon universe, semi-au**

_**Bixia **_**: Your Majesty**

* * *

><p>"Kau mencintaiku? Ziyuan?"<p>

Sima Shi merasa terganggu tidak hanya oleh keberadaan tubuh Cao Pi yang begitu dekat dengannya, namun juga wajah lelaki itu. Dan dalam keadaan ini pula, pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, tanpa ada niat untuk menahan ataupun rasa malu-malu sedikitpun. Frontal sekali. Sementara dalam strategi perang disebutkan bahwa menyerang secara frontal hanya menyebabkan kekalahan saja.

Kita tahu bahwa Sima Shi memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Cao Pi. Tetapi, bocah satu ini memanglah tipe yang malu-malu, dan dipadu dengan sifat dinginnya, itu berarti sama dengan '_tsundere_'.

"Tidak," jawab Sima Shi, singkat, padat, jelas nan datar. Gila saja pria itu, bertanya mengenai perihal itu DI TEMPAT UMUM, di hadapan para rakyat Xuchang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di hadapan keduanya! Dia bersyukur Cao Pi masih tahu diri karena tidak bertanya dengan suara keras sebagaimana ia memberi titah-titah perang. Baiklah, ia memang seorang Kaisar Wei dan Sima Shi, yang tidak lebih dari seorang pegawai bekerja padanya, tidak memiliki hak untuk mengomelinya atas melontarkan pertanyaan memalukan itu di hadapan publik.

Cao Pi merongoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas, menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian mendekatkannya pada Sima Shi dan bertanya, "Sekarang?"

Sima Shi menghela napas panjang, jera dengan kelakuan pria brengsek ini. Ia mencintai Cao Pi bukan karena uangnya yang bagai Gunung Everest; berkurang lima senti dan bertambah 10 senti tinggi gunung itu.

"Brengsek," Sima Shi meninju pelan paha kanan Cao Pi, "Anda kira saya ini 'tikus', _Bixia_?"

Cao Pi mendengus, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ia merangkul pemuda itu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam dagu Sima Shi, menariknya untuk mempertemukan sepasang bibir satu dengan yang lainnya dalam sebuah kecupan lembut. Persetan dengan rakyat yang tak sengaja menoleh untuk menyaksikan kecupan keduanya yang ditutupi oleh lengan jubah kekaisaran Cao Pi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Any prompts for PiShi? X3<strong>


	5. Prompt 5

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP where person A is a singer desperately trying to learn to hit a high note, but isn't able to and gets frustrated. Person B, in an effort to distract them and make them feel better, offers ***, and at that moment of climax, A hits the high note they've been aiming for.**

**Well… this is good…**

**Pairing: PiShi (Cao Pi x Sima Shi) **

**Warnings: R18, YAOI, modern AU. WARNED ALREADY**

* * *

><p>Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sima Shi berusaha menggapai pitch tinggi untuk mengklimakskan lagunya, dan sudah kesekian kalinya pula ia gagal untuk mencapainya.<p>

Sima Shi duduk di seberang Cao Pi, sang penyanyi profesional yang diperintahkan oleh Cao Cao, untuk melatih Sima Shi yang baru saja direkrut beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Cao Pi memandang datar pria di hadapannya, menyaksikan wajahnya kerut oleh frustrasi. Sima Shi menghela napas panjang. Ia masih belum menyerah, hanya frustrasi saja; Cao Pi tahu hal ini. Sudah sering ia lihat bagaimana bocah itu membanting tulang berusaha mencapai ekspektasi Cao Pi yang memang, bisa dibilang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yang baru saja bergabung.

"Ziyuan," Cao Pi melemparkan botol air mineral, disambut oleh 'anak didiknya' itu. "Sudah menyerah?" godanya.

Sima Shi mendecih. Ia sangat tidak suka. Mentang-mentang pria itu jauh lebih lihai dibandingnya, ia bisa terus-menerus diledeknya seperti ini. Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya. Namun, melawannya malah hanya akan membahayakan posisinya.

Kupingnya menangkap suara langkah, ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Cao Pi tengah berjalan mendekat. Sima Shi tidak pernah mempertanyakan apa yang hendak dilakukan selanjutnya; ia sudah tahu.

"Jangan sekarang," tanggapnya, kesal. Ia tidak masalah jika pria itu ingin melakukan hal-hal mesum itu padanya, namun tidak sekarang; tidak di saat ia sedang frustrasi seperti ini.

Cao Pi merentangkan kedua tangannya, menempelkannya pada dinding tepat di kedua sisi kepala Sima Shi, memperangkapnya. Dua pasang mata saling beradu, Sima Shi harus mengakui kekalahannya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Ziyuan," Cao Pi mengangkat dagu pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Sima Shi menatap lurus kepada dirinya, seorang. "Mari kita _beristirahat_ sejenak…"

Sepasang bibir Cao Pi bertemu dengan sepasang milik Sima Shi. Kecupan berlanjut menjadi ciuman. Sima Shi memejamkan sepasang matanya, terbawa arus kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Cao Pi.

…

..

.

"Ah-… Aah!"

Sepasang tangannya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tubuhnya, kakinya sudah lemas. Cao Pi tetap menghantam dari belakang, semakin dalam seiring semakin cepat pergerakkannya kala keduanya merasa mulai mendekati klimaks masing-masing.

"Ah-… aah-! Cao-… Cao Pi-! Nhh-!"

Sima Shi tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa dirinya menikmati setiap kali Cao Pi memperlakukannya seperti ini. Nikmat secara jiwa dan raga.

Dagunya digenggam oleh tangan kanan pria di belakangnya, kepalanya diputar dan mulutnya kembali diraup oleh pria itu. Kenikmatan yang diterimanya mengganda ketika tangan Cao Pi yang sebelumnya menggenggam pinggulnya beralih menggenggam organ kelaminnya.

"O-oh-! Nnh-… Ahn..."

Kedua tangan itu kembali mencengkram pinggulnya. Cao Pi menghentak semakin cepat, semakin tidak sabar untuk melepas klimaks di dalam tubuh indah pasangan intimnya itu.

"Oh-...ooh!"

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Cao Pi. Suara Sima Shi memang tergolong sangat indah, apalagi ketika suara itu digunakannya untuk mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Sepasang indera pendengarannya dimanjakan oleh setiap erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulut itu; yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menahannya.

"Nn-mmh-…" Sima Shi memejam, saliva menetes keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup hampir rapat. Dadanya kembang-kempis dengan tempo erotis, bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ziyuan…" bisik Cao Pi tepat di kupingnya, Sima Shi merinding pelan ketika daun kuping berkontak dengan permukaan kasar dan basah lidah pria itu.

"Oh-… ohh… Cao Pi, Cao Pi-…!"

Titik nikmatnya dihantam keras oleh Cao Pi, ia membelalak lebar, kepalanya mendongkak, menggapai klimaks seketika itu juga.

"Zihuan-… Zihuan…!" pekiknya dengan suara tinggi yang terus berusaha digapainya mati-matian tadi. Kenikmatan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia baru saja menyerukan nama kehormatan Cao Pi, dan pria itu memang menyukainya ketika Sima Shi meneriakkan nama kehormatan itu dalam keadaan klimaks. Cao Pi tetap lanjut menghentak selama beberapa kali, melepaskan hasrat di dalam tubuh Sima Shi.

Dua sejoli tetap dalam posisi itu, mengatur napas masing-masing. Cao Pi mengecup leher Sima Shi, berbisik, "Lihat. Kau baru saja menyelesaikan ambisimu…"

Sima Shi tidak mengindahkan bisikan itu, lebih memilih untuk mengatur napasnya. Ia bersyukur bisa mencapai nada tinggi yang diinginkan Cao Pi… meski dalam kondisi yang seperti ini…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Pertama kali saya menulis yang rate M begini . .)…. Gomen kalau aneh… ;;;;<strong>


	6. Prompt 6

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP spending Christmas Eve together. B finds out that A got them a gift, B confesses that they weren't able to find a good present for A, and asks A what A might like. A stares at them for a moment, then picks them up bridal style, tells B "All I want for Christmas is you", and carries B off. (Bonus: If either of them was wearing a scarf, A takes it and ties a bow on B's arms with it, before picking B up)**

**Warnings: Modern AU.**

_**'Sheng Dan Jie Kuai Le' **_**: Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Malam Natal adalah salah satu momen yang paling ditunggu oleh tiap pasangan di dunia. Karena pada malam spesial itu, para pasangan keluar dari rumah, keluar-masuk berbagai toko suvenir untuk membelikan hadiah untuk pasangan masing-masing.<p>

Tidak terkecuali bagi Cao Pi. Kini, bersama kekasihnya, Sima Shi, mereka mengunjungi setiap toko, melihat-lihat suvernir yang kira-kira cocok dijadikan hadiah untuk orang-orang tersayang.

"Banyak sekali..." batin Sima Shi, terkagum oleh jumlah dan ragam koleksi yang tidak terhitung banyaknya, seperti butiran salju yang sedang terjun dari angkasa hitam.

Pada saat Cao Pi sedang membalikkan punggung, tangan Sima Shi mendekati boneka beruang. Ia menarik tangannya kembali sebelum ujung jarinya bahkan mencapai sehelai bulu boneka itu.

"…Tidak mungkin ia menyukai benda ini…" pikirnya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Cao Pi yang sedang membayar belanjaannya. Bisa dilihatnya sebuah kantung plastik besar, di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali suvenir yang sudah dibungkus.

Sima Shi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke rak buku novel, sepasang mata coklatnya memeriksa dengan teliti judul serta pengarang dari tiap buku yang ada.

Kebanyakan buku yang tersedia sudah dibeli dan dibaca selesai oleh pria itu. Dan, hanya ada satu dari satu rak penuh buku itu yang belum dibaca oleh Cao Pi. Sima Shi mengambilnya, membaca sinopsis buku yang tertera di kover belakang. Ia mengerutkan dahi, pasalnya, sinopsisnya kurang menjamin kualitas alur ceritanya. Negatif.

Ia menghela napas, meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempat semula.

"Ziyuan," Sima Shi segera berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil. Sepasang mutiara biru muda mengamati rak yang berdiri di belakang Sima Shi, dengan cermat melihat satu per satu buku yang terpajang. "Kau menginginkannya?" Sima Shi menggeleng.

Merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan di toko itu, keduanya berjalan keluar. Udara dingin, salju dan keramaian jalanan menyambut mereka. Sima Shi menaikkan sedikit syalnya, menutupi hidung dari menusuknya udara dingin bulan satu. Ingin sekali segera pulang untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di depan perapian… bersama pria di sampingnya ini, tentunya.

"Ziyuan," Sima Shi menoleh, melihat Cao Pi merongoh keluar sesuatu dari dalam kantung tersebut. Cao Pi mengeluarkan sebuah kado, entah apa isinya hanya ia dan Langit yang tahu. "Untukmu."

"A-… Ah…" Sima Shi menerima kado tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti oleh kain wol tebal. "Te-… Terima kasih… Zihuan…"

Sima Shi diam setelahnya. Cao Pi bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemuda itu dan itu membuatnya cemas. Ia mengelus pipi kanan Sima Shi, memgalihkan atensi pemuda itu dari kado yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"…Maaf… Aku… belum membelikan hadiah untukmu," hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Sima Shi. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sukai, Zihuan?"

Jemari Cao Pi tetap melekat pada permukaan pipi miliknya yang halus. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat sepasang milik Sima Shi, seulas senyuman menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Satu senyuman dari pria itu menghangatkan Sima Shi, secara jiwa dan raga. Terlalu tenggelam dalam sepasang mutiara biru itu membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Cao Pi telah melepas syalnya, mengikat pita pada lengan kanan Sima Shi dengan benda hangat itu.

Mendadak, ia diangkat, digendong dalam posisi _bridal_ _style_ oleh pria itu. Ia terkejut sampai tidak bereaksi. Cao Pi terkekeh atas reaksi Sima Shi yang hanya terbengong, sesuatu yang baginya sangatlah lucu.

"Zi-… Zihuan!" Sima Shi berusaha memberontak. Ia tidak malu seandainya hal ini dilakukan di tempat tertutup atau tempat yang tidak ada banyak orang. "Tu-"

Kalimatnya putus oleh sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Sima Shi menyayangkan kecupan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari delapan detik, dan digunakan oleh Cao Pi untuk menutup mulutnya. "Yang kuinginkan untuk Natal hanyalah kau, Ziyuan," ujarnya, sembari mulai melangkah.

Wajah Sima Shi merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar ekspresi memalukan itu tidak terlihat oleh Cao Pi. Namun, bukan Cao Zihuan namanya kalau penglihatannya tidak tajam…

Cao Pi terkekeh, puas melihat reaksi jarang-jarang itu dari kekasihnya.

Ia mengecup dahi pemuda dalam gendongannya itu, lalu berkata, "_Sheng Dan Jie Kuai Le_, Ziyuan."


	7. Prompt 7

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP arguing why the sky is blue.**

**Warnings: Modern AU.**

**Tian: Langit; kalau di budaya China, cara menyebut Yang Maha Kuasa demikian.**

* * *

><p>"Langit itu biru agar kau tidak tidur," kata seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun kepada seorang bocah di sampingnya yang hanya satu-dua tahun lebih muda darinya. "Dari hasil penelitian yang terbaru, warna biru itu membuatmu tidak bisa tidur."<p>

"Bukan!" bantah si bocah yang lebih muda. "Biru itu warna favorit _Tian_!"

"Kau salah," balasnya. "Dewa-Dewi tinggal di langit," ia menunjuk gumpalan awan putih yang melintasi angkasa biru. "Awan itu daratan mereka, sementara laut adalah lautannya. Laut di bumi warnanya biru."

"Hmm…" dengung si bocah muda. "Mungkin saja, ya… tetapi apapun penyebab langit itu biru, biru tetaplah warna terbaik untuknya!"

…

..

.

Sima Shi menengadah ke langit biru, perdebatan mengenai asal-usul langit berwarna biru dengan kekasihnya sewaktu kecil begitu _nostalgic_. Itu sudah berlalu lama, tetapi ia merasa seakan baru melakukannya kemarin. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

Cao Pi menyadari Sima Shi berhenti, sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya, berputar balik. Melihat Sima Shi yang menengadah ke langit biru dengan seulas senyuman, Cao Pi juga ikut menengadah ke arah yang sama.

"Jadi, mengapa langit biru, Ziyuan?" tanyanya dikemudian.

Sima Shi mengalihkan atensi padanya, menjawab, "Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Zhuge _laoshi_?"

"Aku tidur tadi," balasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sima Shi, tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, berkenankah Sima _laoshi_ untuk menjelaskan ulang padaku?"

Sima Shi menghela napas panjang. "Apa gunanya Google, eh?"

Ia berjalan ke sisi Cao Pi, dan berangkatlah dua sejoli itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Soal warna biru tidak bisa membuat tidur itu saya baca di sebuah Tumblr post mengenai seorang murid yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya bahwa "Kalau mau tidur, hindari berkontak mata dengan warna biru" lalu si murid ini ngejoke di Tumblr: "Woi! Gue tau kenapa kita ga bisa tidur! Karena tumblr biru!", didampingi dengan gambar logo Tumblr, Facebook, Mozilla, IE dll.<strong>

**Oke, pasokan prompt mulai menipis. Ada yang mau nambahin? Silahkan berbagi lewat Review or PM me X3**


	8. Prompt 8

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP agreed to babysit a friend's or family member's baby. A is out shopping while B is at home looking after the baby. By the time A comes home, B has already fallen asleep on the couch with the baby asleep on B's chest.**

**Warnings: Modern AU, OC inserted (Wen Xuejing, anak perempuan YinYang dan juga Cao Yin), Sima Shi berusaha jadi 'mama' yang baik sementara 'papa' Cao Pi keluar belanja. Hint of Reincarnation AU.**

* * *

><p>Seharusnya liburan ini adalah saat bagi Cao Pi untuk ditinggal sendirian bersama koleksi buku-buku yang sudah memakan hampir seluruh ruang bacanya, sampai sang Kakak, Cao Yin, harus ikut dalam urusan bisnis sementara suaminya, Wen Yang, ditugaskan ke luar negeri selama beberapa hari ke depan.<p>

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Zihuan!" Cao Yin membungkuk pada adiknya, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar kesehariannya. "Xuejing anak yang baik jadi ia tidak akan banyak merepotkanmu," ujarnya, kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Cao Pi. "Ini adalah catatan singkat bagaimana cara merawat Xuejing," kemudian ia mengangkat anaknya dari kereta bayi, menyerahkannya ke dalam gendongan Cao Pi.

"Xuejing," Cao Yin mendekati wajah anaknya, mengelus kepala bayi perempuan yang setengah sadar di dalam gendongan Cao Pi. "Jadi anak yang baik selama _mama_ dan _papa _pergi, ya?"

Setelahnya, ia masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara, meninggalkan Cao Pi berdua dengan anak itu.

…

..

.

Cao Zihuan, seorang yang dahulunya adalah orang yang telah berani menurunkan sang Kaisar dari singgasananya, yang telah terjun ke entah berapa puluh medan perang, memberi ratusan komando pada prajurit-prajuritnya yang ditakuti oleh seantaro Tiongkok… tidak tahu cara mengurus seorang bayi manusia yang mungil dan tidak berdaya.

Ia duduk di atas sofa, sementara anak kakaknya itu merangkak di atas lantai, kesana-kemari mengejar bola yang menggelinding. Dilihatnya bayi itu melempar bola ke tembok, kemudian merangkak lagi untuk mengejar bola.

Cao Pi mengambil telepon genggamnya, menghubungi kontak seseorang.

"Ziyuan," panggilnya. "Datang ke rumahku. Sekarang. _Urgent_," ia langsung memutus telepon tanpa menerima jawaban Sima Shi.

…

..

.

"…Jadi…" Sima Shi memandang tidak percaya apa yang membuat Cao Pi sampai menyebutkan kata '_Urgent_' tadi; seorang bayi perempuan yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang besar di pojok ruang keluarga. "…Inikah yang membuatmu membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, Zihuan?"

Secara literal, pembuluh vena di ubun-ubun kepalanya meledak. Sekarang masih jam enam pagi! Dan hari libur pula!

Sima Shi memutar biji matanya sedangkan Cao Pi mengangkat bahu.

"Kau… orang yang telah melengserkan Kaisar; orang yang telah terjun ke berbagai medan peperangan; mencabut berapa ribu nyawa semudah Yanluo dan juga telah memberikan ribuan komando pada pasukanmu selama hampir 20 tahun karirmu… tidak bisa mengurus seorang anak bayi?!"

Cao Pi mengangguk datar. "Mengurus bayi jauh lebih susah dari mengalahkan Lu Xun, kau tahu itu?"

"Itu karena kau du-"

Cao Pi memutus omelan Sima Shi dengan sebuah ciuman. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik diri, tersenyum bangga atas taktiknya untuk mendiamkan remaja itu. "Aku akan pergi belanja sebentar."

"Pfft. 'Sebentar'."

Cao Pi nampaknya tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sima Shi di ruang keluarga. "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"…Tidak."

"Baiklah," terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka. "Kutitipkan Xuejing padamu. Sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kupastikan kau akan kuhukum di atas ranjang sepanjang malam."

Sima Shi merinding di luar kemauannya. Ia berbalik mengawasi bayi polos yang tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Sima Shi mengangkat bayi itu, menggendongnya. Dilihat ekspresi senang yang terpasang pada wajah polosnya, Sima Shi tersenyum lembut menyambutnya.

"…Kuharap ia cepat pulang saja…" batinnya.

…

..

.

15 menit telah berlalu, dan Cao Pi masih belum pulang

…

..

.

10 menit berlalu, Sima Shi masih berdua dengan Xuejing.

…

..

.

Lima menit kemudian, Xuejing menangis. Sima Shi kewalahan menenangkannya; ia sendiri, yang setandig dengan Cao Zihuan di kehidupan lampaunya, juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus seorang anak bayi.

Ia menengoki sekitar, menemukan selembar kertas nota. Melalui kertas itu, ia mengetahui beberapa cara menenangkan seorang bayi yang sedang menangis.

"Ia baru saja makan," gumamnya. "Tidak… sepertinya bukan karena kondisi rumah yang mengganggunya…" ia menengoki Xuejing yang masih menangis-nangis dalam gendongannya. "…Jangan-jangan…"

Sima Shi menghela napas panjang. Ia berbalik, mengeluarkan sebuah popok baru dari dalam tas bayi dan membawa Xuejing ke kamar mandi untuk berganti popok.

...

..

.

Cao Pi pulang tidak lama setelahnya, tangan kanan menenteng dua kantung penuh berisi berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman. Begitu ia masuk, suasana dalam rumah hening sekali, seakan tidak ada orang yang menghuni. Cao Pi berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, menemukan Sima Shi dan Xuejing tertidur pulas di atas sofa, dengan kepala anak itu yang bersandar pada dada si anak sulung keluarga Sima.

Cao Pi berdiri di belakang sofa, mengamati wajah Sima Shi yang berkeringat. Ia mengusap dahi pemuda itu, membungkuk untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sana. Seulas senyum menggembang di bibirnya.

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, Ziyuan."

Wen Xuejing menggeliat pelan, tetapi tidak mengusik Sima Shi dari nikmatnya tidur setelah bersusah payah merawatnya.


	9. Prompt 9

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting in a park barefoot, eating a mont blanc. A somehow manages to get some on their nose. B slowly leans in, as if to lick it off…and then flicks it onto B's finger and pops it in their mouth.**

**Tambahan: Mont blanc diganti jadi eskrim, hidung diganti pipi.**

**Warnings: Modern AU.**

* * *

><p>Secuil eskrim anggur yang menempel pada pipi kanan Cao Pi mengganggu rupa tampannya, dan Sima Shi tidak menyukainya. Nampaknya, pria penyuka apapun yang mengandung anggur itu tidak sedikitpun menggubris benda itu, sibuk menikmati dinginnya eskrim dan rasa manis anggur.<p>

Sima Shi mendekati Cao Pi. Cao Pi menyadarinya, hanya melirik Sima Shi dari sudut matanya, melihat jarak wajahnya yang semakin dekat. Sebuah harapan bahwa Sima Shi akan mendaratkan sepasang bibirnya itu pada permukaan kulit pipinya, atau bahkan, menjilat pipinya bagai kucing.

Namun, harapan itu harus kandas ketika Sima Shi mengusapkan jari telunjuk pada pipinya, mengangkat sisa eskrim yang mengganggu pandangan Sima Shi dan menjilatnya masuk ke dalam mulut. Cao Pi mengernyitkan kening atas PHP tersebut. Ia menyantap eskrim yang tersisa, sementara Sima Shi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.


	10. Prompt 10

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is very sick, to a point of throwing up and coughing really bad, but nothing life-threatening, just a virus going around. B tries to take care of them, but A insists that they can take care by themselves, refusing B's assistance. Eventually A is too sick and gives up, letting B to treat them for the day.**

**Warnings: Modern AU.**

* * *

><p>Suara bersin memenuhi ruang kamar Sima Shi. Remaja itu tengah berbaring di atas kasur, wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya lemas. Sesekali ia batuk-batuk, suaranya pun serak. Bahkan ia sampai ingusan, terkadang rasa mual menyerang lambungnya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia tengah menderita flu.<p>

Cao Pi masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa semangkok bubur polos untuknya. Sima Shi menoleh, menatap sayu suaminya yang duduk di tepi kasur.

"Zihuan," panggilnya dengan suara serak. "Seharusnya kau… berangkat kerja… hari ini kau ada pertemuan penting, bukan?"

Cao Pi tidak membalas. Ia menyodorkan sesuap pada Sima Shi, hanya untuk ditolak oleh pemuda yang bersikeras menolak bantuan Cao Pi. Cao Pi mendiamkannya selama beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana tubuh Sima Shi bergoyang seakan sedang berada dalam gempa hebat.

"…Lihat. Melawan angin sepoi-sepoi saja kau tidak mampu. Bagai rumput diterjang hembusan angin."

Sadar dirinya terlalu tak berdaya untuk menolak bantuan Cao Pi lebih jauh lagi, ia menyerah, membiarkan pria itu merawatnya sampai kondisinya membaik.


	11. Prompt 11

**Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP is really obsessed with A's ass. B would smack it playfully, pinch it, squeeze it and make flirty comments like "Hey cutie, you have a nice ass" or "What a pretty butt you have, babe". Person A blushes and gets embarrassed, but they secretly love it.**

**Warnings: Canon universe.**

* * *

><p>Seharusnya ia fokus memeriksa laporan yang sudah menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Seharusnya ia sudah menyelesaikannya semenjak sejam yang lalu, seandainya ia tidak terus menatap sepasang bokong Sima Shi yang tertutup oleh tebalnya kain jubah.<p>

"_Bixia_," Sima Shi membawakan setumpuk laporan yang telah ia selesaikan, di meja kerjanya sendiri masih ada sepuluh tumpuk yang perlu diselesaikan. "Ini adalah laporan mengenai keuangan-"

"Ziyuan," potong Cao Pi. "Berdiri di sampingku dan jelaskan."

Sima Shi menuruti keinginan sang Kaisar, ia tidak bisa berkata "Tidak." meskipun pria itu punya 1001 niat terselubung dalam benaknya. Maka, berdirilah Sima Shi di samping Cao Pi, menjelaskan isi dari laporan pertama. Cao Pi hanya mendenggung seolah mendengarkan, tetapi yang sedari tadi dipandangnya hanya sepasang bokong sekal pegawainya itu.

Ia sadar ia telah terobsesi terhadap sepasang bokong sekal itu.

Sima Shi terhenyak tepat saat bokongnya dipukul oleh Cao Pi. Kemudian mengerang ketika bokongnya dicubit dan diremas.

"_Bixia_!" hardik Sima Shi, melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada si Kaisar Wei. Wajahnya merah dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bokongmu sekal sekali…" komentar Cao Pi kala lanjut menepuk-nepuk bokong Sima Shi. Ia menyeringai puas melihat raut wajah Sima Shi.

Sima Shi menggerutu kesal. Ingin sekali ia layangkan gulungan kertas yang sedang digenggamnya, menghantam keras wajah mesum Kaisarnya agar ia bisa belajar kapan harus serius. Namun hatinya berpendapat sesuatu yang kontras dengan nalurinya; ia menyukainya meski itu sangat memalukan. Jadi ia biarkan Kaisar itu menyentuh bokongnya, sambil berusaha menjelaskan tanpa terusik oleh rasa nikmat yang sangat salah di waktu yang sangat salah pula.

Sekali lagi, kemenangan berada di dalam genggaman sang Kaisar Wen dari Cao Wei.

* * *

><p><strong>1. <em>Bixia<em> - Yang Mulia**


End file.
